Naughty Secrets
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: Steamy hot day dreams and a man to win over? Can Lucy handle Laxus's constant outbursts? What happens when a raging argument turns into a hot and down right dirty make out session? What will lucy do as she competes against mirajane for laxus heart? AU: ok im a nice person generally, but hateful comments WILL be replied too. and the flame reviews are not welcome
1. Chapter 1: play hard, work hard

Denial is never healthy and that is why I always make sure to not dwell in it. At least, that's what i like to tell my self. I like to think that my life is accomplished enough, to think that I have everything I ever wanted but the truth is, I don't. Without realizing, I've been denying the fact that i want something, scratch that, someone. Someone I can't have. In the beginning, I've been denying this want of mine to prevent myself from getting hurt. I was fine with this denial and I'm content to continue this charade till the end.

Oh how wrong I was. To think that something so simple such as denial could turn to down spiral of hate. Now, all I feel is hatred because I can't get the person of my desire, leading me stuck with the realization that one of my closest friends also desires the same man and has been desiring him for far longer than I could have ever anticipated. I, one Lucy Heartfilia has got my eyes set on one Laxus Dreyar, and right about now, it's killing me to see mira flirting with him so damn openly.

Shit! Do I even stand a chance against her?

Leaning back against my seat, I watch as she places her hands on his chest leaning in to whisper in his ear. Disgusting. Why can't it be me? Why wasn't me whispering things in his ear? touching him? Why must it be her? I feel my heart thud painfully in my chest as he smiles that heart-breaking crooked smile of his...at her, not me. I want him.

Dragging my eyes over his appearance, I couldn't help but shudder with pleasure, he was sinfully delicious. With his wild sun-streaked blonde hair and tawny skin. Oh his eyes, mmh, talk about undressing with your eyes, that man has gorgeous eyes; such a beautiful shade of stormy baby blues. i'd let him eye fuck me. shoot i am eye fucking him everytime I look at him. But hey, can you blame me? No, no you cant because that man is fucking perfect, all rugged and masculine, mmmmm i want a bite of him. sighing, i watch as the two openly flirting. Mirajane is beautiful and I doubt I'd get a chance with him, not with her around anyway.

"Lucy? Are you listening to me? " Natsu said waving his hand in front of me. Damnit natsu! he always ruin my ogling moments.

" No, quite frankly I wasnt. what were you saying?" i said a little irritated, but then again i was always in a bad mood recently, constantly cranky and hateful and i hate my self for it.

" I said , You smell funny, like all the time. " he said his eyes drooping as he leaned closer inhaling my scent. Excuse me? did he just say i smell bad?

" wow how nice of you, well excuse me natsu you dont always smell good either." I huffed, crossing my arms.

" no it's not a bad smell..it's really good," he said putting his head in the crook of my neck inhaling my scent. I feel my flesh tingle as he presses his lips against my pulse. .god.

" you're aroused." he rasped against my neck and i couldnt deny it, i am. Not from him but from practically raping Laxus with my eyes.

" stop it! not in the mood. i told you i was done fooling around." i mumble leaning away from him. his hand shot out from under the table and he grips my waist, tugging my body closer. i shivered because i was attracted to natsu. Sure, he's hot too. But, i didn't love him.

" But lucy you used to love making out." he murmured against my skin. Yes used to .when i liked him and wouldve done anything for his attention. But that was 2 years ago and after finding out he was sleeping with lisanna , my disgust stopped me from being able to kiss him. because all i could think about was his mouth on hers.

"Well natsuu, i quite frankly dont want your mouth on me, i have my eyes on some one else. Besides, you have lisanna," i retorted letting my eyes slide back towards laxus to find...his eyes on me? He was staring at me intently, his eyes narrowed to slits, and his mouth set in tight line. Why was he so upset ? Natsu's arm tightned around my waist. irritated, i turned to him and snapped.

" would you quit touching me!?" i jerked away , tired of him always doing this. i want laxus to touch me, not the way natsu does, like he can get what he wants and go, but lovingly. You know like it means something. not someone to kiss. I am a virgin, yeah, but i'd kissed my fair share of boys.

" What the fuck lu-" his voice was cut off as he was yanked away from me. twisting in my seat i look up to see laxus standing behind me, his eyes peering down at me intensely, his muscles contracted beneath his clothing as he leaned down and grasped my arm tightly, but not hard enough to hurt...too bad that is.

Yanking me up to my feet, he dragged me away from natsu; who of course was sprawled on the ground staring at us with a 'what the fuck' look. I couldn't look back for very long, as my arm was tugged forward harshly, dragging me like i was a rag doll. i tripped over my feet as i attempted to keep up with him. His hand wrapped around my arm in a vice grip and it feels hot against my skin. He was touching me. Oh good god, I'm fawning over him like a school girl. jeez..

I watched as his back muscled moved and rippled beneath that form fitting black wife beafer he wore, oh lordy was it hot in here or was it just him? that shirt didnt do his body justice,yes it clungs to every chiseled and hard muscles, but it concealed that mouth watering skin that i so badly wanted to taste, from me. And his butt, i wanna touch it! he has a fucking nice ass, if i was a man i wuld be an ass man because, im just glued to his but. I felt my fingers twitching, itching to reach out and grab that delectable piece of ass.

A strong jerk on my arm brought my attention back to the fact that i was being , quite literally dragged out of the guild's back doors.

" what the hell! " i shouted as i was slammed against the alley way wall. his head fell down to the right side of my head. I felt my breath hitch as he leaned in closer, his hot breath fanning against my face. i zeroed in on his lips, the way they were parted as heavy breaths passed through them. I watched as his lips pulled back to reveal sharp canines and pearly white teeth, moving up i looked into his eyes. His blue eyes were half lidded and dilated. Well shit.

" What are you doing running around that guild , like this hmm?" he growled, his voice low and heady. What the fuck? why is he talking to me? he should be flirting with mira? But what the hell, he wants to talk, i'll talk, i dont mind ;). i felt my lips twitch with the urge to smile, i was estatic . my heart was pounding in my chest. my stomach began to knot as he leaned more, his nose touching mine.

"i don't know what you're saying Laxus. " i asked pressing my back farther against the wall, the roughness of the bricks dug into my arm.

" your smell, it's intoxicating." he said leaning in, his lips brushing my cheek, i felt all my nerve ending start up, tingling and burning as heat pooled between my thighs. "Fuck, i could smell your arousal,from across the room Blondie. " he growled out .

shifting nervously i spoke. " um...im sorry? " i said meekly, Bad lucy dont get scared now, take a stand ! pep talk lucy was back . " does my excitement bother you ?" i questined, pressing my hands against the smooth hard planes of his chest pressing forward pushing him back a bit, giving us some brething space. His eyes darkened ,pupils dilated.

" I fucking hate it!" he rasped, his voice deep and rough. i felt my heart stop and jump up into my throat. my tongue felt thick and heavy. what an ass.

" Then get the fuck out of my face. " i snapped shoving him away, tears burned at the back of my eyes, but i refuse to cry in front of him. i shrieked " god i cant believe mira's actually into you !" and me...the words were unspken but they were there hidden in between the lines.

He stood up straight, his arms at his sides. A devious smile played at his lips . " yeah well i tend to attract women, they just love me. " he said cockily, his eyes no longer dilated, but his muscles were still tense.

"i cant see why. your an ass hole!" i huffed turning my back to him. " i hate it cuz i cant think straight. " he said just before i opened the door. Freezing i stopped,Despite my brain telling me to keep walking my body ignoring me and I cant help but...be aroused?Was what he just said a complement? i dont know but i now know what to away and see if he follows, see if theres an attraction. stop lingering and keep waking.

" whatever. " i mumbled and walked back inside. I'll play hard to get, if he is really interested, i wanna see just how far he'll go , is it physical? or emotional? Because it's both on my part. And i refuse to be a rebound, or a booty call. if he wants me, he gotta work for it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Heart breaker

Precipitation formed along her brow as she twisted her body; her muscles tightening and pulling ; as she reared her leg up and back, letting it spring forth in a graceful and swift movement. Landing a roundhouse kick to Capricorns upper left torso, his body ebbed back slightly before catching balance.

" You need more force, princess. " He commented gruffly. A Small smile twisted , lucy heartphillias lips, as she returned to a battle stance, her tan skin, shiny with sweat. Her black booty shorts clung to her like a second skin;only clad in a sports bra, she left her entire torso uncovered.

" Can i take a break , we've been at this for hours." she said lifting her hand to her fore head to wipe away the sweat.

" If your sure. Call me back out when your ready for another sparing lesson Lucy." Capricorn said bowing slightly , his silver fur glinting under the harsh light of the sun.

"i will." she said lowering her hands bringing them to her side as she stood up straight, her knees shaking slightly.

Capricorn eyes her with worry, but nodded and disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving lucy alone, sighing lucy ran a hand threw her damp blond locks.

walking over towards the post for training hits. she stared at the old blood stains from her training that marred the cushion that wrapped around the wood. Popping in her head phones she turned on her sound pod.

" Ok ive got this." She murmured to herself as she reared her leg back, tilted to the side and suported all her weight onto her left leg as she practiced a few hard round house kicks to the post. Her leg slamming into the side, feeling the harsh impact even through the padding.. Cringing she did it agian...and again. repeatedly slamming hits to the posts, ignoring the stinging pain and dull aches. She continued to alternate from kicks to strikes off and on for about another hour.

With bloodied knuckles and bruises that littered the fronts of her legs and for arms, she heaved out a breath and fell back into the grass.

"** i just found out that im fuckin' with a bad dog, But the beast in me, she know how to train a bad dog**." Lucy mumbled out the lyrics to 'bad dog by neon hitch' as she laid down in the grass, her arms spread out at her sides , her legs the same, in a snow angle position. her skin sweat slicked and her amber orbs drooped closed with exhaustion as she continued to sing more lyrics.

* * *

"What the hells the hold up mira?" i tapped my foot impatiently as i waited for mira to let me into the training grounds . ive been waiting for a half hour, no ones ever using the training grounds so why the hold up?

"Oh um laxus...its been occupied but if youd like, you may go in and talk to them, seee if their done." mira cooed as she leaned closer to me her blue eyes sparkling. Mira was a hoot when i was bored but most of the time i found her antics annoying and childish.

" i think i might." i smirked leaning closer to her" but you know what would make my day?" i asked gauging her reaction.

"What would?" she probed happily. Hook line and sinker.

"If youd quit flaunting your body around for an hour that'd be great. i like my woman classy, not trashy." i grinned leaning back. She was clad in a tight tiny bikini , and her excuse was its too hot for clothes. Its spring...its relatively cool this time around.

"wha-ah hey!" i ignored her flustered shouts as i made a way out side into the training looked pretty empty except for the sweet looking chit laying rather provocatively for my viewing out in the grass. Striding towards her i watched as her ruby red lips moved sensually.

" **your just an animal that i caught, you know im yours, so rip my clothes off.**" i felt my cock twitch at her words. How odd, i didnt see this as the type of music. shed listen to . I couldn't help my self from letting my gaze linger over her body, how could something so simple look so...erotic on her? her tan skin was shiny with sweat her blond hair was pushed away from her face.

"Hn.. Oi lucy." i nudged her body with my boot.

"Laxus ...i hope your not here to bother me. " her words came out smooth and slow.

" Thats the last thing id do. Im here to use he training grounds not fraternize with a mere chit of a child." I sneered. She may look nice but she was no more than a child. well compared to me she was.

" I may be 19, but sparky, when it comes to certain things, i trump you greatly. Compared to what i can do, your a small boy." Her thick long lashes fluttered open as her amber eye's pierced my soul , and her full red lips quirked upwards into a sassy smile.

" Hmm like what? And i assure you, not a thing on me is small, and im no boy sweet heart." I smirked, what a treat she is.

" I doubt that. " she said haughtily as she stood brushing grass of her body, and when she bent over... she gave me a delightful view of her round pert buttocks.

" Your a tart lil chit aint you " i commented absently. she may be young but fuck me was she a bombshell.

"mmm Dreyar, may i ask why it is you seem to want to hold a conversation with...someone who makes you not think straight. ?" she ununciated each syllable towards the end of the sentence. This woman was taunting me?

" Only when her mind takes a turn for the worse. " i gritted out. I watched as a playful smirk tugged at her sensual lips.

"Hm and that seems to be a regular occurrence..., " she placed a small hand against my chest, digging her nail into the flesh slightly before dragging them slowly down my torso , stopping just above my navel. i felt all my muscles in my body go stone cold rigid at her touch. eliciting a feral growl. " And what exactly goes through your mind when my mind takes a turn for the... worse? " she asked temptingly as her lids drooped down , and her cat like amber eyes glinted mischievously.

" Wouldn't you like to know sweet heart." i rasped, i think about removing every last article of her clothing and Fu-

"Actually, im pretty sure its you who wants to know what keeps getting me so..._wet_." she smiled widely. Oh fuck yes i do .

" Oh yeah? why dont you tell me- Ah hey ! Oi ! " i jumbled over my words as she turned away from me, and left me standing there , aroused and frustrated , just like last time.

Fuck.i want her.

'_ Rule number one baby, is that you gotta have fun, but when your done, you gotta be the first to run.' Lucy _thought as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Bruises and Bite marks

' Baby you think youve won but the games only just begun.' i couldn't help but grin to myself as i walked away , head held high and ace up my sleeve. Because baby, im not your average girl, and i know what i want, and im not afraid to get down and dirty to get it.

. . .

" Lucy!" Mira squeeled and lached herself onto me,her long white hair was in curls. i wanted to shove her off and keep walking, she was ruining my good . but she was my friend, and shareing a love interest was not a form of bonding.

" Hey Mira" i flashed her a smile. she pulled back and gripped my bloody and battered hands overly tight in her hands,grimincing i attempted to tell her my hands were injured and her grip really wasnt she started crying.

"Oh Lucy, laxus was just so mean to me a little bit ago! He called me trashy ! can you believe him! " she all but wailed as she gripped my hands harder her nails digging in.

"Eh? oh um mira...id love to help but could you...loosen your grip..my hands..there hurt and your grips rather painful." i said nervously trying to draw her attention away from her problem for a split so she'll let go, then she can talk.

"I dont care!. my pain is much more important, my heart was broken !" she cryed more her grip not wavering. ok thats it, friend or not, shes being inconsiderate and a total bitch.

" Look , drop my fucking hands before i kick your ass mira, im in no mood for your over bearing ways, now listen up, mabey he woulnt have called you trashy if you didnt act like a slut parading around in skimpy bikinis and practicaly throwing your self at him. you want him? better change your act." i snarled jerking my hands away , and turned away striding towards a table in the back next to the staires that leads upstaires to the s-class level., it was dark, no real lighting, you could hardly make out the table, so it made great for a get away when you just didnt feel like being looked at.

My body ached and was sore from all my practice. I needed to stregthen my abilitys in meelee combat, i know its going to be a very useful skill to have . i also need to practice my new abilities that ive aquired from aquairus...i felt my heart squeeze tight. i missed her ...so much, tracing the tattoo across my collar bones i spaced off.

An airy light sensation traveled up my spine and settled low on my shoulder . usually i wouldve looked to see what was causeing such a feeling but my mind just really didnt feel up to it., shrugging off the feeling i decided to watch as Gajeel and levy bickered back and forth over something riduculously stupid perusual. i was comepleatly comfortable were i was ,untill two large hands gripped my hips and jerked me back wardsagainst a solid hard chest.

I shifted my legs a bit from my position of stradling the bench, sitting up a bit straighter i leaned my head back to look up at the person who had so rudely interupted my alone time. I narrowed my eyes up at laxus as he grinned lazily down at me. His canines peeking out as he smiled, i couldnt help the urge to run my tongue over them, to nibble on his bottum lip. i felt so giddy right now, my plan was slowly working in my favor.

"Gee, you must be a glutton for trouble arn't you sparky?" i commented lazily as my lips tugged into a smirk.

" trouble? pehaps. but im more interested in what it is that gets you goin." He shrugged his shoulders. Ah...so hes still on that. Do i tell him? Pfft Hell no, imma make him work for that answer.

" that so? Ha, awww is the big bad dragon slayer, interested in the turn ons of a...what was it you called me? oh yes a child." i grinned up at him, and put my hand up on his thigh.

Laxus

She grinned up at me with her sassy full ruby red lips. Her cat like amber eyes glinting mischeiviously.

That child comment is backfireing on me, Fuck. I mean she is, but still.

" That you are, but im curiouse and hey when i wanna know, i wanna know babe" i shifted my hands off from her hips and onto her stomach, feeling the hot flesh their.

Her brows furrowed at my words, and her full lips dropped from a sassy smirk to a sexy pout. her eyes flashing with emotion.

" Ok Lets get something straight here. One curiosity killed the cat baby, and Two," She grabbed my hand off her stomach, and lead it down to cup her between her thighs. i felt my breath hitch and my blood rush striaght to my groin as i fet the damp heat through her spandex shorts. " Im no child baby, i could give you a demonstration of what i mean, but your just not my type." she all but growled out the words.

I felt like a pervert for not moving my hand right away, but when she mentioned me not being her type, i couldnt help but press the palm of my hand against her, grinding into her a bit. Her hips rocked forward into my hand, as her thick lashes dropped down as she stared up at me with half lidded eyes.

" And satisfaction brought it back." i rasped out before using my other hand to fist her blonde hair tightly in my hand. Tilting her head to the side I brushed my lips against the smooth skin of her neck ,trailing downwards. Sinking my teeth down into the crook of her neck. My tongue flicking down to taste her skin. I sucked lightly on the spot , just enough to leave a mark.

Pulling away I whispered into her ear."not your type eh?"I rasped . Glancing down I stole a glance at my handy work, bruising starting to appear around the hicky from my teeth.

A startled gasp escaped from her full red lips as she jerked her body away from mine. Her hair slipping from my fingers as she sat up. Hmm teasing her is proving to be interesting. Her body twisted around till she was facing me, her amber eyes like piqued gold as she starred at me. She leaned in close her hand resting on my thigh. I could feel her breath on my lips as her nose touched my own. She was so close. I felt my body jerk as she rubbed her hand over the front of my jeans , stroking the outline of my erection. Holy shit.

"You may not know what turns me on. But I definitely know who turns you on. Tsk Tsk laxus getting hard while touching me? Shame on you ." A sly grin stretched her lips as she pulled away from me. Her hand leaving my jeans as she sat back.

"You sly little wench." I growled out from between my teeth.

She's on, two can play at this game.

**review and tell me what chu tink :))))) **


	4. Chapter 4:Tap that

AU: Hellooooo, lol its been forever since i updated

"ah god it feels so damned goooood" Lucy laughed out load, her head bent back.

Levy's small yet feminine frame seemed almost dwarfed by her boyfriend gajeel, as they stood in the corner of the club with a very intoxicated lucy.

"But lu-chan, aren't you a little worried about how it will turn out?" Levy asked as her best friend tilted her head back as she downed another shot. Slamming it down on the little bar side table, lucy gave her friends a evil grin. her amber eyes twinkling.

"I couldn't care less how it goes, at this point i just wanna let him know im not a damned child that he can just mark off his list. " Her full mouth fell into a pout, as she scanned the crowed filled with people shed never met, and ALL of her guild mates.

Her gaze zeroing in on MiraJane dressed scantily in a tight red sequence mini dress, and a pair of classic red pumps. Suddenly lucy felt insecure of her leather one piece zip up mini dress.

" Feh bunny girl your a far cry from a child., i think hes bent out of shape on the age difference." Gajeel commented as he kissed the top of levys head, twirling a strand of her blue hair between his fingers.

"Age shmage, im a damn woman, im nineteen ! dammit im young but not too young, legal age, perhaps not for drinking but for sex...well that a different story." Lucy snorted unceremoniously as she absently searched the crowd for one man in particular.

" Wooohoohoohoooo! Luccyyyyy, you may be able to keep up with me if you keep up the pace, carefull tho you may make some bad decisions, depending on what you take as bad." Cana said winking as she draped an arm around the blonde bomb shell. Cana looked desirable per usual , with her pale pink lips and wicked smokey violet eyes. dressed in a white form fitting dress, the fabrics around her waist were a see through black material, and her long legs were adorned with ankle high closed toed wedges.

"im counting on it..." Lucys crimson red lips twisted upwards into a sinfully wicked grin. mischeive dancing in her amber eyes as she triwled a strand of her stepped back to snag a drink from of the table.

"Well you do that honey , I'm planning on getting laid tonight myself." cana winked sugestivly as she openly oogled bickslows butt from across the room.

" Hmm" Lucy hummed a response as her eyes danced to the right of bickslow , traveling up the body of the man next to him. Long powerful legs were encased in black low riding jeans that drew her eyes to his ass, and oh, what an ass. Traveling up a bit higher she took in his strong lean hips ,as she continued up higher , her eyes made themselves well acquainted with the muscles along his bare back. Apparently Mr tall, blonde and handsome had decided to go shirtless this evening, how incredibly...delightful.

Lifting her fingers to her lips ,Lucy let out a nice loud whistle, catching few peoples attention before shouting out."OI! Sparky,get your fine ass over here!" Lucy yelled out to him watching as he turned to look at her over his broad shoulder, his grey blue eyes focused in on her with amusement , as he raised a brow in her direction.'Yeah, i'd so tap that.' she thought as ahe gave him a once over.

" You owe me fifty, bix." Laxus smirked luckily to the man on his left, referring to their bet.

"Man screw you. This sucks." Bickslow huffed as he took a long swig of his beer. Laxus made his way towards the blonde in the corner.

Lucy watched with great interest as he walked towards her,in a confident yet lazy stride. His muscles flexing and contracting along his abdomen with every step, it was not only eye catching but most certainly arousing.

"And what do I owe the pleasure ?" laxus asked leaning against the wall, his stormy blues boring into her own amber eyes.

lucy tapped her finger to her chin in a fake thoughtful manor as she already knew what she was going to say. her full lips curved upwards into a wicked grin as she looked over at him.

" well, i figured, that as awesome as i am, id bless you with my presence. Just joking, but seriously you wanna do me a favor? i could reaalllllly use some good advice" she said as she leaned in closer , resting her hands on the table in between them.

' MY advice? now thats new.' Her comment had peeked laxus's interest greatly so he leaned in towards her as well, his face now only a three measly inches from her own.

" Oh? and what would that be?" he asked an amused smile tugging at his felt so naughty for doing what she was about to do.

"Well, ya see...theres this guy...i've been wanting to snag a dance with him all night, but im not sure i should approach him." Lucy put on her best nervous love struck face, her lips falling into a soft pout as she puffed her cheeks slightly.

"That so? well i suppose it would have to depend on the guy...what he like?" laxus felt a surge of Adrenalin pulse through his body as he watched the blode glance away her cheeks flushing with heat as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Well you see, hes a bit lecherous, and cocky, but sweet and funny." Lucy tried not to laugh at the growing grin that spread across laxus's face, well more like a crooked grin, the one that stole her heart to begin with, but she refused to give up on her trick.

"Then here's my advice, just go up to him , be seductive if you have to, and ask him to dance. whatchya got to loose?" he said shrugging his shoulders. Laxus could feel his stomach muscles contract tightly as his stomach felt like a ton of knots. as much as he wanted to deny it, he secretly hoped it was him she wanted to dance knew that he really shouldn't be over here with her all it seemed to do was provoke himself to want to ...to...to do things he really shouldn't.

"Oh? Seductive? hmm well i can do thanks sparky, i'll do just that." she leaned over and planted a soft kiss to him cheek, letting her lips linger a bit before pulling away, turning away she headed into the crowd, only turning to glance over at him.

"i'll tell you how it goes!" she grinned, it was forced, she felt kinda bad now, his face looked...upset, but stern and harsh, you couldnt guess his emotion if it weren't for his eyes. they gave him away.


	5. Chapter 5:Drunk in love

"Nehhh~ sooo how did it goo? " Levy bombarded lucy with questions as they met back up in a crowded area in the club. A knowing grin spread across her lips.

"I'd say perfect but i dont wanna get my hopes up." Her amber eyes twinkled with drunken amusement.

"Ask me again tomarrow morning." Lucy told levy as she giggled turning back to slip back ino the crowd.

I decieded to just let my self go , right there in the crowd, and dance, didnt matter who it was with. i just wanted to dance.

Swaying my hips the beat of the song, i raised my arms above my head. I just let the music carry me away. Laxus had been my ultimate goal. I knew teasing him mabey wasnt all too bright, but i just wanted to ensnare him, peak his interest.

But the more i did, the more i realized he only saw me as a child. I was six years younger than him...I was seventeen when he was twenty three, but now im nineteen, of leagal age mind you, and hes twenty five. But he still just wont see me as a WOMAN. he may get aroused, but hes a healthy warm blooded male, how could he not? But getting aroused doesnt nessicarily mean hes interested in me..

Warm hands landed on my hips, as i danced. i didnt know who he was, i didnt care. I was too lost in my own mind too.

i just wanted him to see me. to really see me. im not a child any more.

Leaning back into the mans chest i reached my arms up and wrapped them loosly around his hips ground into my back side as he grinded up against me, i didnt grind back, but just continued to lazily sway to the music.

He smelt of cinnamon and mint, an odd mixture. So compleatly different from Laxus stormy smell, his scent reminded me of an after rainstorm, mixed with his own musky male scent.

I felt anouther set of hand on my ody, these ones were rougher more forcefull as they pulled me from my previouse dancing partner. not really caring i let him.

"Tch dont tell me that sad sap was who caught your eye." His deep voice rumbled in my ear, washing over me like a smooth wine. His hot breath sending shivers up my spine. His familiar scent filled my nostrils.

" hmm, laxus, took you long enough. i was begining to think you didnt want to dance. " I made a sorry attempt at a joke.i rested my head on his chest as i tried to reign in my emotions.

"Are you telling me that , that stunt you pulled earlier was your idea of an invite to dance.?" He asked haughtily as he gripped my hips tight in his hands,his finger tips biteing into the flesh there.

"Perhaps . But it was certainly entertaining , no? " i laughed softly, enjoying the borderline painfull grip of his hands on my hips. reveling in his touch.

" Your always an entertaing me. Sometimes , woman i swear you'll be the very death of me." he sighed as he pressed my body closer to him. i felt my heart swell at the sound of hearing him call me woman. i know its not a big deal, but ...it was the first, with him it was either, blondie, chit, child, but never once has he ever referred to me as a woman.

She was absolute torture to me, i swear to god i almost had a heart attack when i saw her, in that tight skimpt leather min zip up dress, her long shaply legs exposed as she danced her hips swaying hypnotically to the beat. Her long blonder hair no longer in her high pony tail, it was mused and wavy , her lips full and red and eyes heavily lashed and dazed. The thing that ruined the sight though was the man that had been grinding up on her from behind.

But some how right her, right now, it all felt so right. fuck age differences, fuck, whatever the fuck i said before, to hell with it all. i've found the one woman, who keeps me on my toes, surprises me just when i think ive got her all figured out. Leaves excited and aroused still wanting more.

Peaks my amusement and interest when no one else can.

and she's been right under my nose the whole time.

so fucking close.

but i was too blind to see it.

And so fucking stubborn.

" i entertain you? how quaint." she snorted rolling her eyes. i smirked. so damned sassy.

" Very much so." i nodded. i wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her close to my body as i slowly tried to make my way out of the crowd with her.

"Ah i see, i guess children are entertaining to you." she commented. tch, shes got a chip on her shoulder on that comment. i should never have called her that.

" Well one in particular. But Shes a woman in almost every aspect, save one. " i sighed as i finally made it to the edge of the crowd, i hated being crushed in the crowds, it was like slowly suffocating.

"Oh...is she? how so?" She looked up at me with her cat like amber eyes, taunting me to answer.

" you'll just have to find out." I couldnt help the grin that pulled at my mouth.

"Hmm and if..i dont want to?" she asked raising a curious brow. i snorted at the question.

"Too bad. Your going to find out. real soon , weather you like it or not." i tried to keep a straight face but things weren't working out for me as a playfull smirk curled at my lips anyway.

" so i dont get a choice in the matter is that what your saying.?" she pulled a way as she cocked a hip to the side while her hands rested just above her hips, in a sassy manor.

" do you honestly want a choice?"i asked her.

"Do you honestly want a choice?" He asked me , his eyes burning into my own. being with him was so captivating and baby blue gray eyes were were dark beneath the dull lighting of the club, his strong jaw was slightly stubble, i muscle in his cheek jumped as that famous heart stopping , panty dropping , crooked grin appeared on his was so incredibly handsome.

"No... no i dont think i want a choice." I answered honestly for the first time that night.

His eyes looked to have an almost teasing glint to them . God could he be any more sexy?

"Then run away with me," he grinned so boyishly , that it softened him features so much that he had that boyish charm to him. He gripped the zipper to my dress tight between his thumb and forefinger, tugging it down a bit, revealing more cleavage.

"Take my hand , right here, right now. and leave this place with me." his sharp canines glinted dangerously as he smiled, he leaned in closer brushing his nose along the side of my neck before planting a heated kiss to my jaw.

"Say yes and ill show you." he captured my ear lobe between his teeth, nibbling softly . his hot breath against my ear made me weak in the knees.

"What are you waiting for then? lets ditch this joint." I asked breathlessly , as i jerked him closer by his belt leaned back to look at me his eyes hungry.

"As you wish." He murmured with that devilish smirk. When did things start going so right for me again? He's too good to be true.

But question is...should i go home with him tonight, or make him work , just a little bite harder? Let him feel the surpressed desires that i had to feel?

Ah fuck it.

**I felt the urge to update . :p **


	6. Chapter 6: Hey young blood

Music thrummed through her body, sweat slicked her palm as she held his hand, her body bumping and shoving up against others in the crowd as they moved through.

The smell of alcohol, cheap perfume, sweat and sex , filled the air as Laxus pulled her through the club. The sweet taste of him on her lips was like candy and the glazed over look in her eyes; revealed the drunken, love struck woman that she was.

Seconds felt like minutes , minutes felt like hours, as she waited for this moment; for him to to look at her the way she did him.

As they stumbled out into the ally a few giggles and chuckles escaped. Pressing her palms flat against the hard planes of his bare chest, the heat of his skin burned the palms of her hands.

"...I know im not the easiest person to get along with, but my feelings for you are real. " Lucy looked up at him with large doe like eyes. Molten amber met baby blue. Sparks sizzled and heat threatened to make them burst into flames. Feeling a bit unnerved from his intense stare, she cast her eyes downwards.

The corners of his lips twitched upwards, a slow lazy grin took over his face. With slow and tentative movements, He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up. Her full red lips parted slightly as she waited for what happened next.

" I don't doubt it. although i did find your age a bit unnerving in the beginning, i needed to realize that your not a child any more, im sorry for not realizing earlier." He murmured as he slanted his mouth over hers.

Her fingers curled into his hair as she raised up onto her tippy toes . Heat pooled in her body, at the ferocity in his touch, the hunger in his eyes, she felt so utterly consumed by all the raw untamed emotions the radiated from both , him and her. everything just seemed to fall into place.

or at least...it seemed that way.

" Whats going on here?" The soft chide of mira's voice, seemed so loud, compared to how hushed it was .

* * *

Pulling away from laxus, i felt my inside twist up tightly before dropping . Mirajane was stand in front of the club doors, her wide blue eyes were glassy, her soft snow white hair was curled so neatly , giving her an almost baby-doll appearance. Her fingers were curled tightly into little fists, gripping the fabric of the hem of her dress tightly.

"Mira..." my heart silently broke as i realized that ... i might loose her as a friend. AS much as i wanted laxus, i also knew that...mira had loved him far longer than i. i knew that in all fairness it was not my place to have stepped in. But the gnawing want and greed, jealousy, self -hate that had ate at my heart; had felt like acid eating away at it.

I had wanted him so badly, with every fiber of my being. i wanted something more, intense, wild, free, uninhibited, i wanted love. i didnt want what me and natsu had. i wanted more. i wanted more that sneaky kisses and hushed secrets. i didnt want to share.

I don't like sharing.

Laxus's Arm wrapped around my waist like a steel band, pulling me tight against his side.

i risked a glance up at him, his eyes were directed solely on mira.

" Its what it looks like mira." his voice was rough and raspy with desire from our earlier kiss. Mira's eyes seemed to only grow wetter with more unshed tears.

"B-but what did you want...from this...-" she paused as she drew in a shaky breath. " Your making a mistake."

" i think you know what i want , or at least who." He answered cooly as he directed his gaze on me before returning to her. even though his piercing gaze was no longer on me , i swear his sole attention was still on me.

" If she's a mistake, then im quite happy with it. im 25 mira, lifes short, and i may not get to choose alot of things that will happen, but i do get to choose who gets to break my heart. i think im happy with my choice." i felt my heart warm at his words. things i never thought id hear, i was hearing now.

"Lucy.. how could you?" her watery eyes turned towards me. i shifted beneath her gaze.

" i...i know. What i did was selfish. i knew how you felt, and yet i ...i wanted him. i tried to ignore it. but denying what i felt was corrupting me, and turning me into some one i wasn't." i said leveling my gaze with hers.

"...Do you you love him?" She inquired her eyes harsh as they searched mine. I could feel the anxiety crawling up my throat, i wasn't sure how confident i felt saying that in front of him.

" I feel that i do...Love him..that is." i said, my mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. i had the strange urge to do something anything to get out of this situation. mira continued to stare at me for what seemed like for something, anything. whatever it was she must've seen it. she sighed her demeanor relaxing.

" Sheesh i thought it would take forever for you too to get together." She smiled a small smile at the two of us. i stared at her dumbfounded.

"What?" laxus seemed to have answered before i did. his gaze looked to be almost as shoked as mine.

mira laughed a bit.

"weelllll~ me and cana were making bets a few months back, on who you would get together with , and she said natsu, but i had my money of dreyar. just imagine it, cute little blonde babies" She cooed teasingly.

"But you, said you like him? you were flirting and..and.." i was at a loss for words, mira...she...WHAT even right now.

" you damn meddling woman." Laxus tsked as he pulled me away from her, and started to drag us away, i kept looking back at mira but she was still smiling.

what just happened?

* * *

Once they were out of sight , mira sighed. she couldnt stand the idea of lucy and her not being friends. pretending that the attraction she had held for laxus never was, was better that looseing a close friend, who, obviously loved him.

He chose who he loved.

and who he didn't , not her.

**( super short ik . im sorry , review, follow, fav)**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm burning up

"_Subliminal sex, drippin in sweat-" _

Lucy tucked her legs beneath her as she snuggled into the couch, her feet ached from wearing six inch heels all night. She twirled a loose strand of her hair between her fingers as she watched Laxus move about his kitchen.

" Do you have any food allergies, love ?" The deep rumble in his voice danced pleasantly over her senses.

" hmm, not that I can think of ." She shook her head and smiled albeit shy, a warm fuzzy feeling buzzed in her tummy at his pet name, at being here in his home. It just felt...right. she didn't feel awkward in his home, she felt welcome.

Un-tucking her legs she stretched them , curling her toes, before placing them on the chilled hard wood floor so she could move about the delicately ran her fingertips along the spines of the books on the shelf.

" I didn't know you were into so many different things." She didn't realize until after she spoke that she didn't really know all too much about him at all. She only knew what shed seen in the guild, on a personal level.. they were strangers.

"Ah, yes, well I've dabbled a bit in different things...I like to keep busy so to pass time I studied... Things like Psychology, Biology, I read a bit on maps and boats. It helped pass the time" she could feel his breath against her hair, the heat from his chest near her back, the way his clothes rustled as he moved. Tilting her head up she saw his strong jaw twitch as he glanced down at her.

" I thought you were cooking." She turned away and moved towards the fire place, changing the subject, she flexed her fingers over the fire trying to get rid of the chill.

" Water has to boil before you put pasta in ,love." He chuckled, not bothered by the change in subject. He wasn't daft, he understood that there was plenty they needed to learn about each other. He watched as she moved stiffly , her movements awkward and reserved.

He leaned against the stone of the fire place, watching the way the fire cast a glow of her features, her amber eyes looked a burnished gold beneath the light of the flame, and her hair ,though loosely tied back, looked like fire, the colors of the fire dancing along her, casting a warm flush to her skin.

"Do you want warmer clothes, love? That dress I'm sure isn't particularly warm." He offered as he moved away ,back towards the kitchen to check on the water, and give her some space.

" Ah no I'm fine, just...trying to adjust."She murmured softly as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. Her feet padded softly as she crossed the room to kitchen counter.

" so um...Do you really like me?" She queried , leaning against the counter, as she worried her bottom lip.

He peered at her over his shoulder before turning back to the stove." If I didn't I wouldn't have blown off my ex."

"Wait ex? As In Mira? As in you two dated?" Lucy blinked surprised , this was new information to her. It would explain a few things though. The shameless flirting between the two, and Mira's feeling.

"Once upon a time, yes. Before you ever came to our guild." He answered sternly, not elaborating on The subject any more than necessary. She took it as a sore subject.

"So what turned your attention towards me?" She couldn't help but ask, the question had been on the tip of her tong all night. He was silent for a moment trying to think of the right words.

" Honestly?"He asked turning away from the stove to look at her.

" For both our sakes,yes, it'd be appreciated."

" Ah well, I think it was your scent, of ...um arousal. Sorry for being blunt but that's what turned my head. What hooked me was the way you denied the attraction to me, how sarcastic and demanding you were. Our banter and your quick quips made me want you. Against my better judgement at the time." He said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

" but do you like me, as in not just my appearance." She stressed the word me, as she spoke.

"Yes, I really like you." He flashed her a lopsided smile. She felt that giddy ,girlish feeling in her tummy, the feeling you get when your crush smiles at you. Shyly she looked down at the marble counter top.

" so, um, is the food ready?" She went her lips and stood up a bit straighter. She suddenly felt overly exposed, her dress that was ment for the club, became very uncomfortable. The confidence from earlier, the alcohol having wore off, left her lacking the courage to be wearing the skimpy dress.

" yeah, just give it a few more minutes." He murmured as he walked around the island, so that he was standing in front of her.

"Can I kiss you ?" His breath was hot against her cheek, and the way he asked her sounded less like a question like he was giving her warning. So answering felt out of the question. But she nodded her head anyway as she leaned closer, Her fingers trailed over the smooth expanse of his chest, the skin hot beneath her touch. His lips brushed her briefly as he leaned down to kiss her. Their breath mingled as they stayed there, there lips just brushing, waiting to see who'd move first.

His lips melded to hers firmly,as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. The kiss set a deep burning desire aflame in the pit of her stomach, something so fierce it left her brethless. It thrilled and scared her, thrilling because she loved the feeling, and scared her because it showed her just how strong a feeling could be. Pulling away she heaved a sigh, trying to catch her breath .

" that was ...well, I definitely want to do that again." She gave a breezy laugh as she laid her head against his chest.

**Au : I didn't wanna update because I'm sick, been feeling horrible , but since I was laying in bed all day why not. Sorry no smut but I was not up for writing that today so here take a filler chapter * lazily throws confetti** *


End file.
